- Le Retour du Roi -
by TheNeOz
Summary: Sasuke commençait à devenir fou, avide de pouvoir et son cœur emplis de haine, il avait essayer d'utiliser l'immense pouvoir des Bijus en les scellant dans des lunes miniatures pour accroître sa force et dominer le monde. Naruto déposséder de son Biju essayera de les sauver quitte à tuer son frère, y arrivera t-il ? Libéreras t-il les Bijus de leur prison ?
1. Le Retour du Roi - Chapitre 1

Salut les gens c'est TheNeOz, comment vous allez ?

Si vous alliez sur vous devriez me connaitre un minimum, j'ai décidé de poster la version corrigé de notre fiction avec Darkurama. Sur ont à un problème de « Droit des membres du groupes » j'ai donc décidé de mon propre chef, de poster la fiction sur le site de car j'aimerais faire profiter de nos écrits aux autres, la version seras différentes que sur car, elle, est la version corrigée, le Chapitre 2 Suivra aussi rapidement, mais Darkurama et moi avons besoin de mettre le chapitre 3 au point.

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous n'avez pas aimés et ce que vous avez aimés, toutes critiques est bonne à prendre !

Allez, j'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous dis, bonne lecture !

-)

La quatrième grand guerre ninjas venait de se terminer avec la victoire de l'alliance Shinobi pas sans peine, effectivement, des centaines et des centaines de cadavres étaient sous ses yeux, aussi bien de ses amis, que de ses ennemis. Mais tous les survivant, voyait maintenant, ce qui pourrait être défini, comme leur pire cauchemar.

Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki étaient en train de se combattre, Sasuke se battait au nom du pouvoir, de la haine qui le rongeait et de la destruction, Naruto de son coté, ce battait pour protéger ses amis qui risquait de subir la rage d'un homme, alors que la plus part tenait à peine debout, il se battait au nom de l'amitié et l'amour. 

Sasuke leva son sabre et le pointa vers Naruto dont les sourcils froncé, témoignaient de sa rage qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là... Comment ose-t-il ?!

« Naruto ! Abandonne ! Jamais tu ne pourras me vaincre sans l'aide de ton démon ! Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa ! Le dieu de ce monde ! » Cria le brun en face d'un blond qui pouvait difficilement contrôler sa rage, ils venaient tous les deux après des jours et des jours de combat de tuer Uchiha Madara et il venait de perdre Tsunade, planter en traître alors qu'elle était au sol par Sasuke... la seule personne restante de ça « Famille » et ça... c'était impardonnable, frère où pas Sasuke devait mourir... Soudain sans qu'ils ne comprennent, Naruto sentit quelque chose se brisé en lui, c'était la barrière de son esprit qui venait d'être littéralement exploser... Laissant tout le loisir à sa part maléfique, de faire jeux égal avec son corps.

Sasuke le regardait une lueur démente brillait dans ses yeux et la seule réaction visible sur son visage était le large rictus de haine et de folie qui s'agrandissait de minutes en minutes ce qui faisait frissonner la plus part des ninjas pourtant à plusieurs centaines de mètre d'eux, alors que l'aura du noir qui tourbillonné violemment autour de lui s'intensifia, elle puait les ténèbres à l'état pur.

« Même si Kurama n'est pas physiquement avec moi je sais que je peux compter sur son aide ! Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour tous les libérer ! » Cria Naruto à son adversaire dont la rage était palpable à des kilomètres, une aura bleu tirant sur le blanc, commençait à sortir de son corps par vague d'un rare intensité, elle surprenait à chaque fois le noir et elle grossissait de plus en plus, de plus les cheveux du blond devenait quelque fois d'une couleur rouge sang quand la vague explosait autour de lui, on aurait dit... une sorte de transformation.

Le brun fit un sourire narquois, provoquant encore plus le blond, qui n'en pouvait plus, il était prêt à l'égorger, d'un seul coup l'aura du blond augmenta en flèche, de la pierre se souleva et explosait au contact de l'aura du blond et les cheveux rouge apparaissaient à la place de la tignasse blonde du jeune homme beaucoup plus souvent qu'avant. 

« Pfff... comme on dit 'l'espoir fait vivre'. »

Naruto en colère, n'écoutait plus son adversaire, étant plus concentré sur son plan de libérer ses « frères » qui étaient pris aux pièges dans des mini-lunes par l'Uchiha.

Il fixa du regard furieusement les yeux rouge clair de Sasuke alors que les yeux était toujours bleu, mais passaient quelques fois en une couleur verte Emeraude et l'aura augmenta encore, surprenant le brun qui se plaça sur ses gardes en voyant le regard déterminée et rageur du blond, l'aura augmenta d'un seul coup explosant le sol sous Sasuke surpris qui regarda les cheveux du blond devenus en ce moment rouge foncé, son regard avait aussi changer, il était plus calme, mais une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux, une lueur... de haine.

« Qu'importe le nombre de fois où je devrais te tuer, je libérerais coûte que coûte les Bijus, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, je m'arrangerais pour t'emporter avec moi ! J'ai déjà un pied dans la tombe de toute façon, d'ici une dizaine de minutes je serais mort ! » S'exclama Naruto en baissant légèrement la tête de façon à ce que ses yeux puisse encore fixer le noir c'est yeux était vert et était d'une froideur sans pareil, il commençait à prendre peur, quelle était cette sorcellerie ? Comment avait-il changé d'apparence, c'était théoriquement impossible, impensable, irréalisable ! Pour la première fois depuis son combat d'Orochimaru, il ressentait de la peur, oui, de la peur, c'était le mot, il était terrifier de la prestance du blond et de l'aura qui l'entourait et qui grandissait de plus en plus à chaque secondes.

Il dispa rut soudainement de la vision de Sasuke, ce dernier pris appuis sur le sol s'attendant à une attaque de ça part... seulement, rien ne venait... soudain, il vit une forme prêt des lunes et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en voyant le rouge cracher un étrange rayon par la bouche.

C'était la plus grande fierté de l'ancien blond qui endommagea un petit peu, la prison des bijus, Sasuke sourit alors fier que ça technique, ne tienne le coup, heureusement il n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour détruire ses mini-lunes, mais sous son regard ahuris, la neuvième lune se fissura et neuf queues apparurent détruisant sa carapace l'emprisonnant, se fut à peu près pareille pour toute les lunes, tous les Bijus emprisonner crièrent en concerto et s'écrasèrent lourdement au sol créant un énorme nuage de fumée cachant la vue à Sasuke et Naruto, l'ancien blond esquiva en se décalant légèrement sur le côté, un bout de lune, s'écrasa à quelque millimètres de lui, il n'en avait cure, il se dirigeait les mains dans le dos, en esquivant les morceaux de lunes qui s'écrasaient sur le sol à côté de lui, vers l'ancien emplacement de Sasuke, quand il arriva à quelques mètres, il vit Sasuke empalés par des propres morceaux de sa composition, les yeux de l'Uchiha était redevenu noir et étaient écarquiller de terreur et de souffrance, un léger filet de sang coulait de sa bouche trouvant refuge sur le sol, la plaie était sanguinolente et du sang coulait sous son corps en une majestueuse flaque de liquide carmin, il tenait le morceau de lune entre ses mains et essayait de dégager l'arme de sa plaie, ce n'était pas dans l'intention du rouge.

Ce dernier lui enfonça encore plus profondément le morceau qui le fit crier de douleur, il l'attrapa ensuite à pleine main et le tourna de quelque degrés dans la blessure faisant hurler cette fois-ci de souffrance l'Uchiha déchus dont les yeux était révulsés de douleur... ça faisait mal... hein ?

« Voilà ce qu'on ressent Uchiha...quand ont perds des personnes que l'on aime... » Commença Naruto alors que Sasuke l'écoutait à peine plus concentré sur sa blessure, que sur Naruto

« Baka...J...'en... ai rien... à foutre... de... tes... mœurs... Répliqua-t-il avec souffrance, en contractant son abdomen, le faisant lâcher un gémissement de douleur... s'était insoutenable.

« Mauvaise réponse... » Termina le héros avant de tourner le bout dans la blessure de quelques degrés en plus le faisant s'égosiller de mal-être, de souffrance et de douleur, depuis quand était-il aussi... malsain ? « Je vais t'enlever ce que tu as de plus précieux au monde... » S'exprima calmement Naruto avant de sortir un Kunai et de se rapprocher du visage de l'Uchiha... les yeux de l'homme s'ouvrirent de stupeur, il n'allait pas faire ça tout de même ?

« _Vous huit... je vais vous sceller, Kurama, revient dans mon corps, maintenant qu'il n'a plus de Sharingan, tu devrais pouvoir... »_ Effectivement, après sa phrase, il sentit la seconde âme de Kyubi intégrer son corps, lui faisant parvenir une puissance jusqu'à là inconnu, malgré tous, il allait quand même mourir... Son corps avait supporté 11 minutes de séparation avec le Bijus, il pouvait mourir d'un instant à l'autre... Il fit alors des mudras différent avec chacune de ses mains et les plaqua au sol... c'était ça seule... possibilité avant de mourir...

« _Merci Naruto... » S'exclamèrent les huit bijus ensemble avant d'intégrer une étrange petite boite noires qu'il avait scellé._

 _« Adieu, mes amis... » Termina le blond avant de s'écraser sur lui-même et de perdre connaissance..._

***  
 **Une semaine plus tard où même les auteurs ne savent même pas où c'est !**

Un jeune homme était dans un lit aux draps d'une couleur blanc et à la couette de couleur carmin, il n'avait aucune blessure, sa longue tignasse rouge, était dans étalé autour de lui, il respirait normalement et était assoupis, il s'éveilla tranquillement et ouvrit les yeux, ce qu'il vit le surpris, il était censé être mort non ? Il détailla tout autour de lui la chambre dans laquelle il avait surement séjourné depuis un long moment.

Il y avait la porte en chêne, et à droite de cette dernière une armoire, un bureau face à l'armoire, et deux tables de chevet était à côté de son lit...et son lit ! Quel lit ! Il était très grand, comme celui d'un prince, il pouvait dormir avec cinq personne, tous tiendraient dedans, le matelas était moelleux, pas comme le sien tout dur, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait pour avoir toute sa vie un matelas de ce genre-là !

« Ahh ! Enfin la marmotte se réveille, je t'ai sauvé avec mon chakra tu me dois la vie gamin ou du moins le peu de temps qu'il te reste. Commença Kurama alors qu'il souriait dans l'esprit du garçon, ce dernier, ne compris pas la fin de la phrase...

-Le peu de temps qu'il me reste... je ne suis pas encore mort ?! » Cria t-il d'incompréhension alors que son démon intérieur se moquait de lui... Mais pourquoi n'était t-il pas mort ?! et Est-ce qu'il allait bientôt mourir ?

-Oui tu vas bientôt mourir, il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps. Répliqua le démon moqueur alors que la bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit de stupéfaction, il était encore en vie pourtant il avait tenu onze minutes sans biju ce qui était... impensable ! Mais néanmoins, il se sentait triste, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la cause de cette tristesse... peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, tous simplement ?

-Ah...commença le blond triste. Malgré tout, toute les choses ont une fin, et mes grands discours ne m'ont servi à rien je vais tout de même mourir. Pleura le blond en serrant les draps de tristesse. Il entendit sont démon se foutre de lui, il pouvait pas la mettre en veilleuse et le laisser broyer du noir tranquille, non mais ? Déjà qu'il squattait son esprit, mais en plus si il ce foutait de sa gueule dès qu'il le pouvait, c'est intolérable !

-Non, je peut pas la mettre en veilleuse, c'est bien trop drôle de te voir te morfondre alors qu'il y a un moyen de te sauver. Le blond s'arrêta de pleurer ses yeux devinrent froid et son visage devint presque neutre.

-Ok et… On doit faire quoi ? Abruti de démon ? Répliqua glacialement le blond sous l'incompréhension total du démon, que c'était-il passé avant la mort de Sasuke pour que le joyeux et déterminé blond, ne deviennent une être froid et dénué de scrupule ? Dédoublement de personnalité, schizophrénie ? Il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur ce qui lui rongeait littéralement le crane... Bref, il avait un plan à exécuter...

-Nous allons te « Sceller » mais avant tu dois me libérer grâce à un sceau spécial. dit-il sombrement en expliquant les mudras que Naruto devait faire juste pour attiré son attention . 

-Yosh ! Commençons ! S'écria Naruto devenu joyeux, que lui arrivait t-il subitement ?

Kurama entama une longue série de signe inconnu au blond avant de donner un gros coup dans l'abdomen de notre héros qui « s'endormit » subitement. Évanoui.

-Nous nous retrouverons un jour ! Naruto ! »

***  
 **Quelque part dans un monde d'une blancheur pure**.

Une belle femme qui paraîssait être dans la vingtaines, était debout et semblait attendre quelque chose de la personne qui flottait devant elle dans cet univers d'une blancheur iréelle, devant un jeune homme aux cheveux carmins, elle attendait une réaction, soudain ses sourcils se froncèrent et l'étranger ouvrit ses yeux de surprise avant de regarder la femme devant lui, il toucha enfin le sol et regarda son corps, il ne comprenait rien ses cheveux était d'une couleur rouge, il était habiller étrangement, il portait une drôle d'armure, celle du Shodaime Hokage qui était énormément lourde pour lui, qui lui donner du mal à bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

« Où suis-je ? Demanda la rouge d'une voix faible, cette armure faisait un putain de mal de chien ! 

-Tu es Naruto Uzumaki ? Demanda la femme devant lui, le blond ne comprenait rien qui était cette femme ? Que faisait-elle ici et il était où ?

-Et vous êtes ? Répliqua Naruto en commençant à comprendre comment se déplacer, il bougea un pied et s'avança de quelque millimètres, la femme voyant le blond avoir du mal, lui sourit amicalement pour le réconforter, ce qu'il ne vit pas trop concentré à essayer de bouger.

\- Je suis Grayfia Lucifuge, et maintenant suis moi. » Termina-t-elle alors qu'un étrange portail apparut derrière elle, la femme y rentra et le blond commençait à savoir marcher, bien que peu rapidement, il se dirigea lentement vers le portail et s'y engouffra alors que la femme y était allé depuis quelque secondes.


	2. Le Retour du Roi - Chapitre 2

Naruto continuait de suivre la femme en silence avec sa lourde armure qui lui faisait un mal de chien chaque pas et donc il peinait à marcher avec, il sentait que la gravité était beaucoup plus élevé ici que dans le monde Shinobi. Le silence pesant gênait le jeune homme qui n'avait pas l'habitude de rester calme, il détestait le calme, il préférait quand il y avait un peu de bruit, des paroles, mais là rien, juste des bruits de pas qui ne pouvait que le stresser. N'en pouvant plus il s'arrêta et s'adressa à son hôte :

« Grayfia-san, pouvez-vous me dire où va-t-on ?

La femme continua sa route en ralentissant le pas, elle tourna la tête légèrement vers l'homme pour le regarder, sincèrement avec son armure massive, il n'était pas déplaisant à regarder...

-Nous allons voir le seigneur Sirzechs Lucifer, il est l'un des quatre grands Satan, le Satan Rouge des Enfers, il vous expliqueras tous.. . répondit-elle tranquillement en continuant sa routes en accélèrent un peu le pas, pour retrouver une allure normal, le blond, qui était derrière elle peinait vraiment à suivre.

-Ainsi nous allons aux enfers...? le roux en serrant ses jointures qui blanchirent ce qui surpris la femme aux cheveux d'argent qui ne s'en formalisa bien entendu, elle se moquait complètement des états d'âme du rouge, elle n'en avait cure, elle ne faisait que obéir aux ordres, et rien d'autre.

Et c'est après ce petit dialogue qu'ils continuèrent leur marche silencieuse qui permit à Naruto de réfléchir tous le long du chemin. Après plusieurs minutes où il remettait en question sa santé mentale, ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte en chêne brut et dont on pouvait voir des motifs de renards tous le long. Après avoir toqué doucement Grayfia attendit l'autorisation d'entrer qui ne tarda pas d'arriver.

« Qui est-ce ? Demanda une voix masculine derrière la porte, elle semblait assez mélodieuse malgré qui aurait dut appartenir plus à une femme, qu'a un homme, bref, il n'allait pas chipoter sur une voix.

-C'est moi Sirzechs-sama. » répondit respectueusement Grayfia en ouvrant la porte et en arrivant devant un homme, celui que l'on nommait Lucifer, semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années, ses long cheveux rouge sang lui arrivait jusqu'en bas du dos et de magnifique yeux bleu-vert fixait amoureusement la femme devant lui, il était équiper d'une lourde armure noir au motif dorés, son visage était fin et harmonieux. Il incarnait la beauté avec son visage d'ange qui contrastait magnifiquement avec ses cheveux rouges.

« Oh ! C'est toi ma chérie ! » Il vit Naruto derrière la femme qui arrivait maintenant à marcher avec sont armure, ils avaient malgré sa force fait plus de dix minutes de route avec une armure pesant deux fois à trois fois sont poids, ce que Sirzechs remarqua quand il rentra c'était la difficulté à se mouvoir rapidement, mais il n'était pas inquiet, il pourrait dans quelques jours marcher normalement avec cette armure. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer que la gravité était différente en Enfer, il avait du le ressentir pendant ses déplacements.

« Tu t'en sors ?

-C'est compliqué mais...je m'en sors... » Répliqua-t-il gentiment au Roi qui sourit à sont tour.

Grayfia se plaça derrière son mari et regardait à présent Naruto qui affichait maintenant un regard froid. Voyant que le silence persistait car il pensait que le blond avait des questions, Sirzechs décida de débuté la conversation :

« Bien, peux-tu me dire qui est-tu ?

-Naruto Uzumaki. répondit le roux d'une voix détachée qui fit frissonner ses interlocuteur ce demandant ce qu'il lui prenait d'un seul coup ? Il avait l'air si aimable, il y à quelques secondes... est-ce qu'il avait louper un épisode ?

-…Comment ?! Tu as bien dis Naruto Uzumaki ?! Commença-t-il surpris avant de se retourner vers sa femme, le regard surpris et désarmé, il ne pensait pas que cet homme serait le... C'est vraiment Naruto-sama ?

-Oui c'est bien lui. Lui répondit sa femme avec un sourire crispé, sourire que remarqua son époux, alors que le blond les regardait surpris, comment pouvaient-ils le connaître étant donné qu'il venait juste de se séparer de Kurama et de s'évanouir... il ne comprenait, son cerveau tournait à grand régime, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la réponse...

-Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie tu as l'air mal l'aise y a-t-il un problème ? Murmura-t-il à sa femme qui semblait gêner, elle ne comprenait pas elle non plus, il avait un comportement étrange, il pouvait être sympathique et joyeux, comme quelques secondes après, méchant et froid... Elle n'y comprenait rien du tout, mais alors rien...

-Naruto-sama ne ressemble pas à la description qu'a fait Kurama-sama, il a l'air plus froid alors qu'a des moments il peut être souriant et jovial et ça me dérange de le voir ainsi, comme si il avait deux personnalités. Chuchota Grayfia à l'oreille de son mari de sorte que Naruto ne les entendent pas

-Ah je comprends maintenant, il est vrai que Naruto-sama est froid et distant, mais peux être que la présence de Kurama-dono dans l'armure que l'on doit lui remettre, le rassurera et qu'il se détendra. Proposa le Lucifer toujours à voix basse alors que sa femme acquiesça avant de se redresser couper par l'ancien blond :

-Vous chuchotiez quoi ?

-Si tu veux savoir... étant donné que juste ton corps a été scellée, tu vas rester ici pendant quelque temps et entraîner ta force avec moi, car pour que tu retournes dans le monde des humains, il faut que nous te trouvons un « Nouveau » corps, car tu à était réincarné en étant un démon de rang Ultime...Nous y viendront plus tard... et puis tu dois faire une mission pour moi. Il pris une plume et écrivit rapidement sur un papier puis il le donna à Greyfia qui écarquilla très légèrement les yeux, enfin, d'après ce que le blond avait perçu. Et puis...sois honoré, je ne donne jamais de cours mais tu en besoin, car le corps tu vas recevoir, est un corps spécialement conçu sur mesure avec la puissance de son créateur et l'apparence c'est pour cela que tu dois rester aussi longtemps ici. Le Satan étendit ses muscles engourdi par l'écriture, il se leva se dirigea vers la porte de sa salle de bain. J'en utilise un exactement pareil quand je me rends dans le monde des humains, bref, Grayfia t'emmènera dans ta chambre où tu logeras durant la période de ton entraînement, de plus elle te fera visité. » Termina l'homme en fermant la porte à clef, Grayfia neutre arriva vers Naruto, qui devait gober toute les informations, et lui demanda de la suivre pour ce diriger vers ça chambre.

 _Un mois plus tard._

« Naruto-sama réveillez-vous ! C'est aujourd'hui que vous allez rencontrer ma belle-sœur et sa pairie qui seront vos futurs compagnons ! » Cria une voix qui frappait et qui venait du couloir de l'autre côté de l'épaisse porte en chêne de la chambre du blond.

Le dit Naruto soupira et tendit ses muscles engourdi dans son lit, il se leva de son lit lentement et ouvrit l'armoire à côté de son lit et pris un costume noir et un cravate de la même couleur sur son épaule, une serviette et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour y prendre un bain relaxant. Il ouvrit l'eau chaude et la laissa remplir sa grande baignoire. Une fois la baignoire remplie, il se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau pour ne ressortir que 20 minutes plus tard. Il s'habilla en vitesse et sorti de sa chambre pour tomber sur une Grayfia toute souriante. Aux premiers abords on pouvait penser qu'elle était juste heureuse, pleine de joie et de bonheur mais non... en réalité son sourire était plein de menaces de mort toutes les plus horribles les unes que les autres envers Naruto crispé qui comprenait sa soudaine rage

« Oh comment vas-tu Grayfia-san ? Se risqua de demandé le rouge en sentant l'aura menaçante de la femme qui augmenter de seconde en seconde et qui le fusiller du regard, une tête de démon apparut derrière elle et cria, sous la grimace d'effroi de Naruto...

-Bien Naruto-sama, très bien même, à part que vous êtes en retard et qu'il va faire jours dans le monde des humains mais sinon tout va bien. dit-elle en craquant ses articulations, prête claquer le blond classe en face d'elle.

-Grayfia... arrête tu me fais peur...Répliqua-t-il craintif et puis je peux toujours faire une surprise non ?

-Il faudrait que vous réussissait a survivre pour cela. » Répondit-elle au tac au tac, sans attendre de réponse elle élança sont poing vers le visage de blond qui l'évita malgré le vitesse de la femme qui semblait irréel, alors que l'homme était à coté de la femme, il lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue.

« Aller sans rancune Onee-chan ! » S'écria Naruto pour la taquiner en s'en allant en courant sous le soupir de tristesse, elle aurait bien aimé le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il meurs, même si cela, était impossible pour lui.

Sachant que Greyfia ne le suivait pas, il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à arriver devant une grande porte en en chêne brut et dont on pouvait voir des motifs de renards tous le long. Il toqua et attendit une réponse qui arrivera rapidement par le Satan. Il entra et vit l'intérieur de la salle qu'il connaissait bien. Elle était très grande et pourtant seulement une toute petite partie, le centre de la salle, était occupé par une grande table en bois ovale comportant une bonne cinquantaine de places. Sur certaines places se trouvaient être prises par des personnes aux cheveux rouges flamboyant et certain blanc pour la plupart, dut à leur âge. Aux bouts de la table se trouvait Sirzechs et l'autre place à côté du Satan était vide. C'était la place de Naruto frère du Satan, il se dirigea tranquillement les mains dans les poches à ça place et s'excusa avec un regard au seigneur désolé. Son interlocuteur lui fit un léger sourire comme pour accepter ses excuses avant de commencer la réunion.

-Naruto-sama, étant arrivé nous pouvons enfin commencer. Nous nous sommes réunis pour parler de la mission que Naruto. déclara-t-il impassible.

-Nous savons que Naruto-sama doit aller sur Terre pour protéger Rias-sama et pour la soutenir dans sa lutte contre les anges et les déchus exilés, les trois autres Satan sont d'accord avec votre plan et l'ont approuvé d'après les trois missives ici. Répondit l'un des vieux conseillers en désignant les trois rouleaux alors que Sirzechs acquiesça.

-Effectivement, bien alors si tout est prêt je pense qu'il serait temps de partir pour mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? Sirzechs en regardant Naruto d'un air narquois et ce dernier lui rendit un regard noir.

-Oui vous avez raison _Lucifer-sama_ je devrais me dépêcher ! Répondit le blond en costard en tirant la langue, ce qui faire une grimace de désolation au dit Lucifer sachant qu'il pouvait se comporter en gros gamin, comme un homme beaucoup trop sadique pour sa propre personne.

Après avoir 'embêté' le seigneur, Naruto sorti de la salle en saluant tous les personnes de la salle, en leur serrant la main poliment, il quitta la salle ensuite et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se préparer, et activa sa forme de démon, l'armure de Shodaime Hokage apparut sur lui, il scella ensuite ses affaires dans cette magnifique armure et sorti de la pièce qu'il ferma a clef pour ne plus l'ouvrir avant un long moment. Alors qu'il ce dirigeait vers la sortie il ce fit arrêter par le Satan qui venait de se téléporter devant lui avec le sceau de la famille Gremory, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir.

« Naruto-san ! Ta mission est un peu modifié, il faudrait que tu ailles sauver un jeune homme du nom d'Issei Hyoudou, Rias l'a choisi pour être un de ses pions, d'après de sources sures, il sera d'ici pas longtemps en grand danger. dit-il en lui tendant une photo qu'il rangea dans la petite poche pour ses armes blanches, en acceptant l'ordre.

-Bien je suis prêt à partir Onee-san. » Termina l'Uzumaki en faisant un sourire solaire dont il avait le secret, ce qui réchauffa un peu le cœur de Sirzechs un peu inquiet car beaucoup de ange et d'anges déchus semblait roder autour de ça famille.

-Bien alors fait attention à toi et surtout reviens vite. » Répondit le Satan en lui rendant son sourire, il aimait bien l'ancien blond, même si ce dernier pouvait devenir vite incontrôlable quand il s'agissait de faire le pitre.

Il fallait s'en douter, après avoir passé un mois en présence du Gremory, Naruto avait développer des sentiments fraternels envers l'homme, ce qui avait plu à Sirzechs, qui commençais regretter le départ de sa petite sœur. Alors de voir l'Uzumaki partir lui avait fait un peu de peine mais bon il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être aussi sentimental, lui Lucifer, ils se firent la bise.

Les ailes de démon de Naruto modifié apparurent en même temps qu'un cercle de téléportation et il disparut d'un seul coup.

Rias continua de descendre les marches et se dirigea vers le repère du club occulte où se trouvait déjà Yuuto et Akeno.

Yuuto Le second membre de la pairie de la Gremory était Kiba Yuuto , un [cavalier]. C'était un jeune garçon aux yeux gris et aux courts cheveux blonds. Il était connu pour son optimisme et sa bonne humeur presque permanente. Joli garçon, il était également l'unique idole masculine de la Kuoh Academy, ce qui lui valut le titre de « _Prince »_ par les étudiantes. Il était un étudiant de deuxième année, ainsi qu'un démon réincarné de bas-rang.

Himejima Akeno était une jeune femme d'un âge équivalant à la jeune Gremory. Elle avait des yeux violet et de très longs cheveux noirs qu'elle portait en queue de cheval par un ruban orange, et qui malgré cela lui atteignait le bas des jambes. Deux mèches lui encadraient le visage. Sa poitrine était encore plus grosse que celle de Rias. En apparence elle était une personne très douce et chaleureuse, mais elle cachait une personnalité sadique, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu le titre de « _Sadique Ultime »_ de la part de son [roi]. Comme Rias, elle était une élève de troisième année et était avec elle l'une des deux grandes Onee-sama du Lycée. Elle était également une démone réincarnée de bas-rang.

« Ohayo ! Buchou, il y a une personne qui vous cherchez, alors je lui ai dit d'attendre votre arrivé, il est sur le toit. Informa Akeno en saluant la Démon de haut rang, elle fit un mouvement d'acquiescement.

-Merci Akeno, je vais le rejoindre. » Remercia la rouge avec un grand sourire avant de se diriger vers l'escalier pour monter au toit.

Rias pressa le pas et monta les marches quatre par quatre et ouvrit grand la porte menant au toit et ce qu'elle vit le surpris sur le coup. Cet homme était habiller d'un costard noir à chemise blanche et d'un cravate de la même couleur, il était les bras croisés appuyer sur la rambarde et le vent faisait voler ses cheveux d'une couleur rouge flamboyante, les yeux vert-bleu se reflétait dans le soleil, il était magnifique au naturel, il regardait moqueur la femme qui avait la bouche ouverte face à lui stupéfier par tant de prestance et de beauté.

« Rias-san, comment vas-tu ? Alors, alors, bien entouré à ce que je vois...S'exclama l'intrus la surprenant, elle ne le reconnaissait pas et elle était complètement perdu, qui était-il ? Et comment connaissait-il son nom ?

-Qui es-tu ?! Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-elle menaçant prêt à se battre, il ressemblait énormément à Sirzechs sauf les trois cicatrise sur ses joues qui lui enlevait son côté moins angélique et plus bestial, ne laissant sûrement pas indifférentes les femmes.

-Mon nom est Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto et je suis ici sur la demande de ton grand frère. » Termina son interlocuteur avec un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur son visage bestial, en regardant la Gremory qui elle était complètement ahurie.


End file.
